Naoki Maeda
Naoki Maeda (前田 尚紀), better known as NAOKI (born April 28, 1969), is one of BEMANI's most recognizable artists. Starting off in Konami in 1996, Naoki would later become the sound director of the DanceDanceRevolution arcade series for four years, along with his other work on other BEMANI series. He also became the producer of some recent DDR titles like DanceDanceRevolution MUSIC FIT, as well as a new project named DanceMasters/DanceEvolution. In 2013, he left Konami as a way to start his independent music career. From his game appearance in Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX up to DanceDanceRevolution II, he and U1 appears as hidden dancing characters. Games in order of appearance: * Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX (2001) * Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME'' (2003)'' * Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection (2003) * Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 (2005) * DanceDanceRevolution Hottest Party 2 (2008) * DanceDanceRevolution Hottest Party 3 (2009) * DanceDanceRevolution I '' (2010)'' * DanceDanceRevolution II (2011) * DanceDanceRevolution Hottest Party: 2016 (2016) Character Appearance In Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX up to Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2/STRIKE!, as a secret character alongside U1, Naoki appears to have medium length red hair, brown eyes and wears a brown cowboy hat, he wears a white cowboy button shirt which is just below the thighs with blue lines in both sides of his button shirt that shows his stomach, red hipster pants and fashionable red and black sneakers. He also wears a red scarf on his neck. His alternate appearance in EXTREME 2/STRIKE! is still his primary outfit but in a minor change, his cowboy hat is dark gray, his cowboy button shirt is magenta with gray buttons and the linings are white, his hipster pants are dark gray with black belt with white studs and his sneakers became orange and black. In DanceDanceRevolution Hottest Party 2, his hair is cut short and his hair color changed to blond and has full fringes on his head. He was later seen wearing a black vest under a white long sleeved loose button shirt which it exposes his stomach similar to U1's, black pants and white and black fashionable shoes. He also wears a purple scarf that hangs loose on his neck. In DanceDanceRevolution Hottest Party 3, he is now seen wearing a black short jacket under a golden yellow undershirt, brown cargo pants and black boots. His hair color changed to gray and silver. In DanceDanceRevolution I and DanceDanceRevolution II, His outfit that he wears is now a white Gothic style formal jacket under a white buttoned shirt with a purple ribbon on the collar, white pants and shoes. Trivia *Naoki in his character appearance under his main alias NAOKI throughout the game as the secret playable character are different than in his real life appearance of himself as the music producer. His 5thMIX appearance is based off his real life appearance of himself which his hair color is auburn until he dyed his hair to blonde which he based off his character appearance in Hottest Party 2. *He and Charmy share the same dislike of silence. Aliases *NAOKI - Main alias. *NAOKI underground - Used mostly for hard techno songs like INSERTiON and tokyoEVOLVED. *NAOKI J-STYLE - Used for Kiss me all night long. *NM *N.M.R *NMR runners *100-200-400 - Used only for Fascination MAXX. *180 *190 *190' *200 *270 *290 *Ω *Z *ZZ *DE-SIRE *DE-SIRE改 (DE-SIRE alterative) *Reven-G *Reven-G改 (Reven-G alterative) *RE-VENGE *STONE BROS. *TËЯRA (member of, with jun) *8-bit DanceDanceRevolution Songs *PARANOiA series Category:Artists Category:Bemani Artists Category:Characters Category:DDR 5thMIX Category:Japan Category:Male Characters